


Bob

by glittergrenade



Category: Avengers (Comics), Dark Avengers (Comic)
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drugs, Gen, Introspection, Mental Illness, Multiple Personality Disorder, Schizophrenia, dissociative personality disorder, i guess, um yeah drugs, vaugeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittergrenade/pseuds/glittergrenade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob's life vaguely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bob

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good with titles... clearly…

Normal had never been a word you could use to describe Bob Reynolds.

Not that he'd always been a dissociative schizophrenic with the power of a million exploding suns — nah, it wasn't till he was all grown up that that happened. But never in his life had he fit in. He wasn't preppy; he'd never been anything near that. He wasn't a nerd; he'd tried that out in the fourth grade, but it had been too much effort. He wasn't a jock; that was way too energy-consuming. It was finally in middle school when he was passed a doobie on the playground that he thought that he'd found his place — among the stoners.

And that was okay. The lifestyle of waking up, getting high, and smoking MJ throughout the day wasn't bad. He still didn't fit in, he always knew that inside, but when he was out and baked with all his friends, it didn't hurt so much, and he could forget.

But then he came down again. He always came down. So when he was in high school, he started experimenting with harder drugs. There had to be something to fix his life, fuck who was he kidding, he needed to make his life go away, for real, there had to be something… inside he knew that any drug would be an artificial peace. It wouldn't be real. But it filled him a little, made him feel just a bit more whole while it lasted, and he could never get enough of it, whatever it was.

But the fall from these was many times harder than he ever got from pot. Crack, meth, ecstasy, speed… apart from angel dust (eek that shit should be illegal… oh wait, it is), speed was definitely the worst. He felt amazing when it elevated him — it actually made him productive, unlike a lot of shit — but the fall? He was in a million kinds of pain. Ha. Pain was what Bob's life was all about. Obviously it was the reason he existed. By the end of high school, Meth had settled as a definite favorite. He enjoyed its high the most, he loved how he felt on top of the world when he was on it — it made him feel like he was a hero, almost. An Avenger. It was funny. He'd always wanted to, but he never even imagined he could be one.

And then he'd stumbled on the serum that had made him into the Sentry, and everything changed forever. And the Void came and made it all worse.

And he met Lindy. She was the most perfect person in the world — a woman he would give literally anything for. And unlike anyone else ever before in his life, she believed in him. Until one day in his deep deep love for her, he told her his deepest darkest secret.

And then she didn't.

Memories gone, memories by, memories in, memories out. Lindy died thinking Bob was a monster, that he didn't deserve any of the power he possesses. And she was right.

But maybe it was his destiny anyway. Bob was an addict who wanted to be a hero, and in what other way could he possibly be both? Sure the Void had done harm, but the Sentry did help people, no matter what the voices in his head told Bob so many many times. He was an Avenger now. He avenged the people who needed avenging. He knew he was crazy, but he saved lives. At least somebody alive today was the better for the Sentry having existence.

And after all, what could be more important than that?


End file.
